My life in soul eater
by Grell Waldo
Summary: Seems Kidd has a sister named Celeste. Shes a neko and she went to live with her mother. But when she finds out she is a weapon, she goes back to Death City to live with her brother and go to the DWMA. When she meets Soul, her life changes


I can turn into a scythe. It may seem crazy, but it's true. I fight kishins with my partners Soul and Maka. Soul is a scythe like me, so we join together to form a double bladed scythe. He can be reckless sometimes, so I try to protect him when he protects Maka who's even more reckless than Soul. I guess that's the whole reason I got hurt. I'll just start at the beginning and you can see what I mean.

I was walking to my new school, thinking about how I almost cut a guy's arm off because he tried to slap my butt. After that, I left the school and got transferred to a school called the Death's Weapon/Meister Academy, or just The Academy for short. It's supposed to have other people who can turn into weapons like me. I figured it was all a big joke, but went anyway because I didn't want to stay home. While I was thinking, someone ran into me. "What the hell did you run into me for?" A guy asked. I turned my left arm into a scythe and pointed it at the guy. My scythe was black and blue. "I didn't mean to run into you, but if you want to keep your head, I suggest you don't piss me off." I looked down at the guy I knocked down and saw that he had white spiky hair that was held back by a headband, was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt, and had red eyes. They made him look really cool, but at the moment all I could think about was how he made me angry. Once I got angry, it took me a minute to settle down. I looked down at him again and saw that he was staring at my blade and had been for a while. "Never seen an arm turn into the blade of a scythe?" That made him move finally. He stood up in front of me and put his left arm out at the side. I looked at him skeptically, thinking he was weird. He smiled and suddenly his arm turned into a scythe almost exactly like mine, only his was red and black, not blue and black. I turned my arm back to normal and let it fall to my side. "You're a scythe, too?" "Yeah, yours is really cool." I blushed ten shades of red. "Yours is really cool to." Soul leaned down and picked up my bag. I didn't even realize I dropped it. "Thanks. Do you know where the D.W.M.A is? I'm a new student, and I seem to be lost." He chuckled and smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm heading there, too." We started walking, and suddenly I saw a girl running up to us. "Hey Soul, who's this?" I smiled at her. "I'm Celeste." She looked at me, and I looked away from her. It was like she was trying to see through me to my soul. "What's she doing?" I ask Soul, a little unnerved by how surprised she looks at me. "She's looking at your soul. She can see soul's and there shape." I got a little worried that she could see that I was a neko. "Hey, Maka, what do you look so surprised about?" She looked at me and I pleaded her not to tell him with my eyes. She nodded at me and shook her head. "I'm just surprised we have a new student that's all." She falls into step with us, and we talk about ourselves. We were almost to the D.W.M.A, when I heard a familiar voice. "Celeste, Celeste is that you?" I turned around slowly, kind of not wanting to see if it was who I thought it was. "Hey, bro." Yep, it was my brother Death the Kid, or Kid for short. Kid ran up to me and hugged me fiercely, and I hugged back since I haven't seen him in years, not since mom had taken me away from the life as a shinigami. Mom was a neko and a weapon, but we figured that I wouldn't be a weapon, so when she found out, she sent me to dad's school right away. While hugging him, my ears stood up and my tail unwrapped itself from my waist. "Ummmm, Celeste?" I turned around and Soul staring at me. "What are you staring at me like that for?" He pointed behind me, and I turned around expecting a kishin, but all I saw was my tail. That's when I put two and two together and realized that He was surprised about my tail and ears. "I'm a shinigami/neko with the powers of a weapon. My mom and dad never though anything like this would happen either." I looked at Soul, hoping that he wouldn't be too freaked out, but the look on his looked to me like pure horror and disgust. Tears formed at the edges of my eyes and I turned around and ran to the school. Once there, I ran into the first room I saw, which happened to be the nurse's office. I collapsed into one of the beds and cried for a while. "Miss, are you okay?" I looked up and saw a woman entirely wrapped up in gauze and wearing a nurse's outfit standing at the end of the bed. I had put my ears down and had my tail wrap around my waist while running, so I looked like a normal person. "Well, I'm Celeste the new student. I'm also Lord Death's daughter and I'm a neko. I saw my brother while I was walking to school with a boy named Soul, who instantly stole my heart. I ran up to hug my brother, and while I was, my ears and tail came out." I let my ears up and I unwrapped my tail so she could see and continued. "I figured that Soul would be surprised, but when I looked at him, I swear his face showed horror and disgust. I ran to the school and found my way into here crying." The nurse sat down beside me and hugged me close. "I'm Nygus, honey." She set me in front of her and looked directly in my eyes. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be here in the Dispensary. If I'm not here, then I'm out on a mission, okay?" I nodded and hugged her, feeling closer to her than to my mother. "Let's clean you up and get you to class. Is that okay, honey?" I sat up, wiped my eyes and smiled at her. "Yeah, Mr. Stein might be mad at me when I get there, but I'll just say I got lost." We both laughed and made it look like I never even cried. Then she showed me the way to Mr. Stein's room and I said thank you as I left.

Well that's it for this first chapter. Tell me what you think by clicking the blue button that says review chapter. CLICK THE BUTTON NOW!


End file.
